


Pep Talk With Roman

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Talking to your reflection can lift your mood, especially when your reflection is a handsome-and-or-beautiful royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Inspired byThomas' TikTok video,Roman appears in Thomas' reflection for a pep talk when a bad day is on the horizon.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870696
Kudos: 8





	Pep Talk With Roman

Thomas’ day wasn’t going so well, not that he was surprised by this revelation. He had forgotten he had turned off notifications on his phone while in a group call the previous night, so his alarm never went off. Because of that, his entire morning felt like a disjointed mess, including putting his milk in the microwave and nearly turning it on. A late-morning brainstorm call yielded nothing useful and descended into idle chatter about movies. Once that ended, a dejected Thomas slumped into the bathroom and rummaged in the drawers for a comb.

“Well, you’re looking rather _glum_ today.”

Thomas - whose face was nearly entirely in one of the drawers - pulled his head back with a little confusion.

“Ah, perfect. I’m hearing things.” 

“I - I mean, yeah, in a way. But… Yoo-hoo!” Roman gave a well-rehearsed royal wave once Thomas looked up at the mirror, only for the act to drop the moment Thomas gave a panicked yelp and fell back. “Oh! I am so sorry! I thought you knew we could do this from before.”

“That was - whatever. What are you doing? And how can I hear you if you’re in my mirror?” Rubbing the back of his head, Thomas pulled himself onto his feet and gave Roman a wary look.

“Obviously you can hear me. I _am_ in your head. This is a form of artistic liberty!” The trademark pose accompanied this bold statement. “Plus, unlike in your living room, only one of us can appear at a time. It’s the only way I can say something without anyone else getting a word in to rain on my parade.”

“But… I don’t have any pressing issues. Unless you count a bad day.” Without a reflection, Thomas had to try and guess where he needed to comb his hair to try and tame it. It was a rather jarring situation if he thought about it too much.

“Of course I count that! I wanted to give you a little pep talk before you get to work for the afternoon. Shirley Temple knows you need some sorta push to get you through the afternoon.” Thomas’ confused expression prompted Roman to elaborate. “Well, Logan is pretty keen on you keeping this new schedule that he’s confident is working for you, and Patton wants you to do your best. Virgil… I guess he wants the same for you too. But how can you do any of that when it feels like you’re fighting a dragon armed with only a spatula and a pot lid? I can hardly say that’s something that will help bat the blues away.” One hand rested on the prince’s hip as he finished. The energy from before was gone, instead replaced with something a little more sombre.

“Yeah, but… What do I do about it? Didn’t we have this conversation before?”

“We did. Myself and Logan’s argument helped spur you on. But this isn’t the same. This is closer to you sitting on a sled at the top of a snowy hill. You’ll make great progress once you get going, but you need that little push to **get** you going.” Roman mimed lightly pushing something in front of him. His gaze then turned to Thomas’ with a grin. The strange thing about them being so close was that Thomas would swear he had never seen passion literally manifest in someone’s eyes. “I know I can do that for you because we all know you _can_ do it. A bad morning doesn’t mean the day is ruined, especially when you yourself aren’t in a foul mood.” One arm crossed Roman’s chest so the hand could serve as a resting point for the other elbow. His free hand was able to gesture to Thomas.

“Thomas. You are a fantastic fountain of unlimited potential and untapped creativity. Neither of those statements mean you have to be in a constant state of creating and making. But if I know you as well as I think I do - and I think I do~ - I believe we can both agree that you will be able to do something you’ll be proud of today.” Pep talking was hard. No wonder the Sides normally worked together for this. “The day is young, the hours are plenty, and I think it’s high time you stick on that Disney Playlist while you make some lunch! That ought to give you the push you need.” His hand rocked a fraction in Thomas’ direction as he fell silent with a look of high expectations.

“Your solution is for me to sing Disney?”

“When do Disney Songs ever make a problem worse?”

“… You got me there,” Thomas shrugged. Even if Roman wasn’t the best at giving a pep talk, there was no denying that the energy was infectious. “If I agree to put on the playlist, will you move so I can see what I’m doing?”

“With _that_ attitude?” Roman crossed his arms with a smug expression and a raised eyebrow. Thomas rolled his eyes at the immaturity.

“Can you _please_ move?” That did the trick, as Roman nodded in agreement. “Good. Now shoo before I throw a comb at you.” Unfortunately for Thomas, he gave the light threat while waving the comb in his left hand.

“Alright, I’ll go. But first: Let’s Get Down To Business!”

“To Defeat! The - Hey!” With Thomas distracted, Roman was able to use his control over Thomas’ left arm to send the comb flying in the air. By the time Thomas scrambled after it and returned to the mirror, the prince was gone. He chuckled softly to himself, humming the melody as he combed his hair back into place.

Already he felt like his day was going to get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/618571051869274114/sanders-side-pep-talk-with-roman) and backdated to match that.


End file.
